Why I Came
by I-write-hurt-not-comfort
Summary: High School AU one-shot. Ciel is dragged along to his ex's birthday party. Whislt taking care of his reckless and drug-induced friends, Ciel comes across Sebastian, who is willing to make the party unforgettable for him. But, with the problem of his idiotic friends, Ciel struggles to enjoy it as much as he could. Very OOC, drug use, CielxSebastian and many other ships. Lots of YAOI


_**(A/N: My first Kuroshitsuji fic! So, all the characters are extremely OOC, and this is COMPLETELY AU. They're all in high school and about 16/17 I guess. There's A LOT of yaoi, but no lemon ;'( The main ship is Ciel x Sebastian, but other brief ships include: Alois x Hannah, Claude x Will (I know, what is wrong with me?), Grell x Undertaker, Lau x Ran-Mao. Also, there's a lot of drug use in this fanfic, but trust me, this is how high school parties go (I know...) This is based off all the parties I've heard of. All the other fanfics ive written are death note, (with the exception of one crossover) so as I said, my first but not last Kurositfuji fic. This is a one-shot, and I will not be doing a chapter 2.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, all credit goes to Yana Toboso. However, I do own this story.**_

 _ **Don't forget to review!)**_

 **Why I Came**

Ciel had always hated social gatherings. Now that he was in high school, he saw no reason for that to be any different. And so he was left questioning himself as to why he was currently sneaking out with Lau, Ran-Mao, Undertaker, Grell and Alois to go to Lizzie's sixteenth birthday party.

"I still don't understand why I'm going to this god damn party" Ciel muttered under his breath, hoping that no one heard him. He was wrong.

"Lizzie is your girlfriend! That's why you're going." Alois smirked, "Plus, I want to get into Hannah's pants."

"Do you mean Hannah Annafellows?" Grell asked, even more confused when Alois winked and nodded back, "I thought you were always calling her attention seeking and a slut?"

"That's just _my_ way of seducing her" Alois told Grell, "I want her to be _my_ slut."

"Please, can we stop talking about who is gonna fuck who?" Ciel yelled, waving his arms around disapprovingly, "Plus, Alois, I'll have you know me and Lizzie broke up a week ago. I thought I already told you that."

"You did, I just like messing with you"

The group continued walking until they arrived at Lizzie's house (Or should they say mansion). The door swung open, revealing a very drunk Lizzie, who ran out and hugged all of them.

"OH YAYYY!" She shrieked, "I SO GLAD YOU DECIDED TO COME!"

"It was our pleasure" Lau said, then Ran-Mao nodded slightly in agreement.

"COME IN THEN!" Lizzie yelled, than ran off. That was the last they would see of her.

Once they walked in the door, they saw sweaty, passed out body scattered all over the place. Immediately, Ciel saw Lau pull out a glass pipe and lighter.

"Seriously Lau? In here?" he asked.

"Oh come _on_ Ciel, don't be a killjoy," Alois mocked, leaning on Ciel's shoulder, only to be pushed off.

"Alois is right," Lau smiled at Ciel as he filled the tube, "Besides, look around you, everyone here is out of it. God knows this is not the worst thing here tonight."

Ciel sighed, "Can you at least go somewhere else to get high?"

"Well I supposed me and Ran-Mao can go up to one of the bedrooms early?" Lau replied, then Ran-Mao nodded.

"Ugh. You two are _shameless_ " Ciel murmured as the two walked away. Luckily, Alois didn't hear him that time.

"Let's go get drinks!" Grell proposed, then walked away with Undertaker and Alois, "Ciel, you coming?"

"No thank you. I'll sit down here."

"Whatever."

Ciel found a chair away from everyone in the corner of the room and sat there, reading a book from his phone.

About an hour later, Ciel looked up when a black haired teen in a black suit approached him. His skin was pale and the raven hair was dishevelled. Ciel thought he look _perfect. Stop it!_ Ciel thought to himself. _Don't come to a party and start crushing on guys, that's the whole reason you broke up with Lizzie, remember?_

"You must be Ciel, am I correct?"

He quickly snapped out of his trance and the other male sat on the chair next to him.

"Yes" He told the raven, "And you are…?"

"Sebastian. I'm in your history class."

"You are?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "…Oh right! Yes, I remember now."

"Good" Sebastian laughed, "I hoped you hadn't forgotten about me."

"I'll try not to." Ciel noticed Sebastian turn around and sigh, then return to his original placemen, except looking disappointed. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?" Sebastian looked up, his façade fading, "Oh, its nothing. Just my ex, Claude, that's all."

Ciel turned around to see Claude and Will, two other students from his history, making out. "Right, ok, I see now. Will is a man whore, I think him and Grell fucked at one point."

"I'm not surprised," Sebastian sighed.

It was silent between the two of them for a couple of seconds before Ciel's eyes widened. "GRELL! UNDERTAKER! ALOIS!" He stood up quickly, then felt a soft tug at his wrist.

"Who are they?" Sebastian asked, curious.

"My friends. I haven't checked on them in an hour." Ciel ran off. First he checked the kitchen and no one was there. Then, he checked the dining room. Thankfully, Grell's bright red hair stood out, so it was easy to locate him in the room.

"Grell, what are you doing in- GRELL!" Ciel gasped when he noticed that Grell was sitting with his legs spread on top of Undertaker, who was sprawled out on the arm chair beneath them, "What on earth do the two of you think you're doing?!"

Grell turned around, eyeing Ciel up and down, "I don't see what's wrong with this."

Ciel slapped Grell around the face once he noticed the unnaturally dilated pupils in the red heads eyes. "What the hell did you take?"

"Ouch" Grell flinched, although his reaction time was slowed down, meaning his reaction came about 10 seconds later, "That's no way to treat a lady!"

"One, you're _not_ a lady, I don't know how many times I've had to say that. Two, what did you take!?"

"Someone gave me a pill." Grell answered bluntly, before his head was turned away from Ciel and back to Undertaker with a long finger with black painted nails.

Ciel sighed, realising that both Undertaker and Grell were high as a kite right now. "What is wrong with you imbeciles?"

He shrugged at Ciel, and was then pulled into a deep kiss from the Undertaker. Grell then began grinding his hips along the other's stomach, and Ciel knew that was his cue to leave them alone. Once he turned around, Ciel was immediately faced with a confused looking Alois.

"What's up with them?" Alois asked, then shook off the thought before Ciel could reply. "Listen, I need you to come with me while I do some coke."

" _What?_ You can't be _serious_ " Ciel inquired, hoping he'd heard him wrong.

"Come on _pleaseee_ " Alois begged, "I prefer having someone there."

"Ugh, fine" he surrendered. This was probably the worst party he'd _ever_ been to.

The two made their way past bodies to the bathroom. When they arrived, Ciel proceeded to the side of the bathtub, sitting with one leg crossing over the other, questioning his very existence at this party. Alois walked over to the sink and pulled out a tiny bag of white powder from the inside of his purple coat. He then made a line on the side of the sink.

Ciel just watched in silence as he saw how Alois' eyes changed and he began to shake slightly. He sighed in irritation of his friend before seeing Alois stumble out into the dark corridor, without bothering to thank him. Ciel walked past a bedroom and heard the sounds of two people doing it, most likely Lau and Ran-Mao, who actually only went to the party to increase the number of places which they'd fucked. Even Ciel recognised that the number was quite impressive.

As he continued down the corridor, he bumped into Sebastian again.

"Oh, Ciel. I was wondering where you had gone."

"I went to check on my friends" Ciel replied quietly, "I really wish I hadn't…"

"Wish to update me?" Sebastian asked, curiously.

"Hmmm let's see, Grell and Undertaker both took a pill and are getting it off, Lau and Ran-Mao are fucking in one of the bedrooms, and Alois did some coke and is currently trying to seduce Hannah." Ciel paused, then looked around at all the rooms where they were, "… I'll have to check on them again at some point."

"Can't they look after themselves?"

"No, obviously not"

Sebastian stared into Ciel's bright blue eyes for a second, and then subconsciously stepped closer to him. Their eyes met for a few minutes when Sebastian put his hand around Ciel's waste and pulled him closer.

"Ciel," he whispered in the other's ear, "I've been looking at you for a while now."

"Uhh…" Ciel was speechless. It felt weird, considering he had only known this guy for an hour. But at the same time, he felt so comfortable in the others hold. The slightly awkwardness in the atmosphere was dropped when Ciel tensed. Sebastian leaned in a planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Ciel let out a small gasp at first, then started kissing back. Sebastian's tongue ventured into the smaller one's mouth as Ciel's hand moved up to his face. After a couple of minutes, the two parted for breath, and shortly after, Sebastian dragged his hand up and down the other's back. He began kissing Ciel's neck, and the two embraced in the moment.

But like always, it was Alois who just _had_ to come along and break it. The blonde walked past in the corridor, holding Hannah's hand. _Guess that means his mission is complete_ Ciel thought, then tried to ignore the other and continued what he was doing with Sebastian.

Alois stood and stared. Even _he_ wasn't high enough to notice that this was not normal behaviour for Ciel. He raised an eyebrow, which was met with a look from Ciel which bluntly said _'Fuck off, Alois'_

Once he had finally snapped out of his trance, Alois pulled Hannah away to one of the bedrooms, not forgetting turn around and yell "DON'T FORGET TO USE A CONDOM!"

Ciel glared at the other with a deadly gaze, then once again focused his attention back on Sebastian.

"Sorry about him," Ciel muttered through Sebastian's lips.

"Don't be, he was clearly out of it," Sebastian pulled away and lifted the other's chin to look him in the eyes, "You could see it in his eyes."

"Yeh," Ciel hesitated, looking quizzically up at the other, "You didn't take anything, right?"

"No." he replied truthfully.

"Good," Ciel sighed in relief, "If I'm going to do this, I want it to be with someone who still has half of their brain cells still intact."

"Well then," Sebastian smirked, "I hope I fit your expectations?"

Ciel replied by smashing his lips into Sebastian's, and the make out session resumed, this time more intense and rough. _Am I really going to do this?_ Ciel asked himself, _Of course I am._

"Let's take this upstairs," Sebastian panted once they parted.

"I want to," Ciel turned to point to Grell and Undertaker, who were now almost naked in the armchair, surrounded by passed out bodies, "But… I can't leave them…"

"Please?" Sebastian asked, and Ciel shook his head, "Can't you get Alois to do the babysitting for once?"

"Alois is just as out of it as they are." he scoffed. "But… fine."

"Good" Sebastian smiled and picked Ciel up bridal style, carrying him towards the bedroom.

"So?" Sebastian asked, still grinning, "Are you happy you came now?"

"Definitely," Ciel replied, " _This_ is why I came."

 _ **(A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think!)**_


End file.
